


Super!high

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High Kara Danvers, Lena finds out Kara is an alien, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara blows out her powers and accidentally gets high before movie night with Lena.Silly and fluffy.





	Super!high

.

 

“No, paperclip, I do _not_ need your help.” Kara grumbled, trying to clip a giant stack of papers together. When manhandling it seemed to have no effect, she sighed, dropping eveything on the coffee table.

“Did you come to my apartment to torture me with paperwork when I’m sick?” Alex growled from her place on the couch. 

“No, I came to make sure you stayed home. The paperwork is from two weeks ago, and you suddenly have nothing better to do.” Kara snapped.

“Mean. You’re just grumpy because you blew your powers out.” 

“I am not _mean_ Alex!” Kara defended. “And I’m not grumpy either, just… I think I have a headache. I’m sorry.” She rubbed her forehead, sighing.

“I have medicine for that, in the bathroom cabinet.” The agent said understandingly. Kara nodded her thanks, going to search for it.

“Where are you guys?” the hero muttered, checking labels on the many bottles. “Humans need so much stuff, it’s a wonder they can even function… Ah, painkiller!” Opening the bottle, she looked at the pills. “Hey, Alex? How many do I take?” she shouted.

“I usually take three or four.” Taking four, Kara put the bottle back. Walking back into the living room, she snagged Alex’s coffee, swallowing the pills.

“Thanks, I hope they help.” Kara set the cup back down, grabbing her bag. “I’ve got to go, it’s movie night with Lena.”

“Get it girl!” Alex fist pumped, grinning.

“We’re _friends_.” Kara rolled her eyes, walking out the door.

“Yeah right.” The agent shook her head, casually kicking the paperwork off the coffee table and turning her attention back to the tv. 

 

……………………..

 

“Polar bears sleep with penguins. Everyone knows that.” Kara insisted, taking another sip of her wine. Lena looked at her skeptically.

“I don’t think… what?” 

“What?” Kara asked, lost. “Where did you get this wine? It tastes like chocolate…” she trailed off, staring into the drink. 

“Kara… are you drunk?” the brunette asked, looking concerned. The hero shook her head, smiling widely. “Did you take anything? Because you are _definitely_ fucked up right now.” Scooting closer to Kara on the couch, she cupped her face, looking into blue eyes. “Your pupils are dilated.”

“You’re really pretty.” Kara breathed, staring into Lena’s eyes. The CEO froze in surprise, gazing back for several long moments. Biting her lip, she dropped her hands and sighed.

“And you’re really high. I didn’t think you were into that… What did you take?” 

“Nothing! Well, I took a couple of Alex’s painkillers for my headache, but that’s it!” Kara insisted. Lena looked thoughtful for a second.

“What did the bottle look like?”

“I dunno, orange? I feel fine, really. Great, actually.” Kara shrugged, clearly bored with the conversation.

“Regular over the counter pain meds don’t come in the orange bottles.” Lena rubbed her hand over her face. “You must have taken something stronger. Don't drink anymore, ok? Will you stay here tonight, so I can make sure you’re alright?” 

“Yes, now… talk about something else? I promise I’ll tell you if I feel sick or whatever.” Kara begged. “This conversation is depressing.” Lena frowned for a moment before she shrugged. 

“Alright, you seem fine…” Eyeing the blonde warily, she sat back. Thinking for a moment, she smiled a little. “Ok, have you ever realized how close G and T are on the keyboard? That became all too apparent to me today.” Chuckling, she took a drink. “I will never be ending a work email with the phrase ‘regards’ again.” 

“That’s terrible!” Kara busted up, doubling over. 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Lena smiled, mildly embarrassed.

“Have any new jokes since last week?” Kara asked, flopping onto her back with her head in Lena’s lap. 

“Oh! Umm…” Lena chewed on her lip, breath caught in her chest as she looked down at her friend. “A couple, they’re not really funny though.”

“Tell them!” Kara cheered, her grin infectious. 

“What did the alien say to the cat?”

“What?” 

“Take me to your litter…” Lena shook her head, a bit ashamed of how terrible the joke was. Kara’s mouth fell open, stunned. The brunette shifted uncomfortably, confused by her reaction.

“An alien would never… you know what? Whatever. Humans have two full sets of teeth, did you know that?” Kara continued before the brunette could even think of replying. “They just fall out and grow back! It’s bizarre!” 

“Um…”

“Also!” the blonde blurted, index finger up. “Humans say ‘ow’ even if they haven’t actually been hurt. It’s just a thing they say when they think they might have been hurt, but aren’t sure yet. How random is that?”

“Pretty random…” Lena’s brow went up, completely lost.

“Another thing! Here’s a human explaining underwear to an alien.” Kara made her voice higher, _“We have smaller, secret pants that we wear under our normal pants._ ”” She threw her hands up, exasperated. 

“Uh huh.” Lena was silent for a few moments, and she gently ran her hand through Kara’s hair. The blonde’s eyes fluttered closed, relaxing immediately. “I need to ask you a really serious question, Kara.” 

“Hmm?” The hero turned her head, nuzzling against Lena’s stomach. The brunette smiled softly, chuckling.

 

“Do _you_ not wear underwear?”

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> Weird way to ask someone if they’re an alien, right? 
> 
> hope you liked it, lemme know. prompts welcome:)


End file.
